The Chronicles of Cain 5: Valentines
by Eternal Scene
Summary: The Gang are back, the fun continues as Val and Fletch grow deeper in love but what about Skulduggery? What is he doing for the special season? Will Eternal Scene strike or has Caelan's love silenced her forever? Ideas and Reviews are highly accepted!
1. Happy Valentine's Day

I stirred; sleep crawling all through my mind. I didn't know what time it was, or even what day it was as my alarm clock beeped next to me rather loudly.

I groaned, stretching my arm out desperately, I struggled to find the button to silence the stupid thing, but as I got more annoyed, I sent it flying across the room with a swift swing of my arm.

Then the day came to me.

I groaned. "I hate Mondays,"

"But you won't hate _this_ Monday"! Fletcher cheered.

My eyes widened as I felt him cuddle up to me from behind. I then knew what date it was, just a millisecond before Fletcher Renn, my fiancé, could whisper it to me.

"Happy Valentines Day," He whispered in my ear, his breath was warm as it trailed down my neck, but it still made me shudder.

"Happy... Valentines Day," I mumbled back.

"Sit up and close your eyes," He told me.

I groaned, snuggling deeper into my bed.

"Valikins," Fletcher grumbled.

"Do not call me Valikins!" I hissed.

"Please, Val?" Fletcher whimpered. "For me?"

I sighed and sat up slowly, my back cracked with the effort.

"Getting old there?" Fletcher asked with a grin.

"Just a tad," I muttered.

Fletcher wrapped his arm round me. "Maybe you should... retire."

I closed my eyes. "Show me the flowers and chocolates then,"

"Oh," He growled playfully as he got up and rushed out my room into the bathroom, my parents were at work so it didn't matter. My reflection had left for school. "Now you've just ruined it."

"Whatever," I sighed.

I waited a few moments before I heard him shuffling back in. I felt him place something on my lap. I felt him sit down next to me and the rustling of soft paper.

"Okay, open your eyes!" He announced.

My eyes flickered open to the largest bouquet of flowers that I had ever seen. The roses were pink, red and black, all of them glittered with raindrops, and they twinkled on the edges of the soft petals.

I smiled and took them from him, I looked to my side and noticed he had placed a bucket of water near my bed, I placed them in that then my attention was drawn to what was in my lap. A heart shaped box of chocolates and a large red card.

I took the chocolates and placed them on my bedside table, picking up the card. "Thanks, Fletcher. The flowers are really beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," He chimed. I smirked and leaned up to kiss him, he kissed me back softly, his arm wounded round my shoulders.

I smiled and reached over his side of the bed. I pulled up to show him a large card, twice the size of his. I gave him a larger box of chocolates, and also a small wrapped present.

"Ta da," I sang in a small voice.

He grinned and swiftly grabbed the card, chocolates and the present. He loved presents.

"I shall open these when I return to my chamber," He said in a deep voice.

I shook my head and sighed. "Weirdo,"

"But you love me for it," He stated.

I shrugged as I pushed my feet into my slipper socks. "Maybe," I then moved onto another topic. "So, what's the agenda for today?"

"Oh," He frowned suddenly. "Um, Skulduggery says that we're not allowed the day off."

I froze as I reached for the door, I held still as rock, counting the number of ticks that my watch threw at me.

After about ten more ticks, I asked in a small voice. "What?"

Fletcher sighed, getting up from my bed and walking over to me. "Skulduggery said that we still have that important case to solve."

"B-but it's Valentines Day!" I screeched. "He knows that me and Tanith are begging for this day off!"

"Ghastly told him that," Fletcher mumbled. "But Skulduggery just said _'So, we'll just muck about sending and receiving fancy cards and smelling flowers while women and children tuck into chocolate biscuits and the men spray themselves every ten minutes with lynx while there's a murderer on the loose?'_"

My eyes turned hard. "This is so _unfair_," I moaned.

Fletcher wrapped his arms around me, holding me close. "I know, how about we go talk to him?"

"Will he even listen?" I scoffed.

Fletcher shrugged. "Maybe, we'll round up Tanith and Ghastly and we'll all have a word with him."

I couldn't soften my gaze. "Okay,"

"Not so happy Valentines Day anymore, is it?" He asked.

I shook my head numbly. "No."

Fletcher hissed the slightest; he pushed me against my door, not roughly but not exactly gently, either. He grabbed my hands in his and held them against the door just above my shoulders. His lips darted for mine and he kissed me hard. His lips slow but sharply moving against mine. I closed my eyes and held still, squeezing his hands.

After a moment, he broke free, breathless. "I love you," He gasped.

"I love you, too," I smiled softly, opening my eyes.

He kissed my forehead, dropping our hands. "Go get dressed, I'll wait downstairs."

I nodded and he vanished. My hard stare returned and I stomped to get my clothes, I stormed into the bathroom and it took some effort to not slam the door my hardest. Also, the door lock was a little dodgy, if I slammed that, then I'd be locked in with the only option to get out was to either yell Fletcher or climb the window. My first option was the window, because Fletcher would never allow me to live an incident like that down.

Skulduggery was going to have it to him, and have it to him hard.


	2. The Charade

Eternal Scene's POV

"Caelan?" I called out, wandering through the big corridors of my new home. I looked left and right, through passageways and peeked through doors, sighing when I couldn't find him. It was quite odd here. We lived in Stoke on Trent, in the Midlands, somewhere a couple of hundred miles away from London.

"Caelan..." I yelled once more. I made my way down to the basement, or as he called it _his libratory._ He had a friend of his living with us, and he was a Psychiatrist slash freaky evil genius. Well, he wasn't evil. He prayed before dinner every night and made me study the art of _meditation._

I knocked on the door, and waited. As Caelan had told me to, I wasn't allowed to just waltz in as there were dangerous things in there.

Caelan opened the door and peeked out to me; he smiled and took my hand. "Hello sweetheart."

"I've been looking for you all day," I sang, my voice childlike. Light. As I had planned, keep up my charade.

"Oh, sorry," He shrugged half-heartedly. "I and Doctor Marvin have been studying research."

I stood on my tiptoes to peak over his shoulder. He straightened up and wouldn't allow me to view. I scowled. "Why can't I see?"

"Because it's dangerous," Caelan warned me.

I shook my head. "I've faced danger before!"

He stared hard, his eyes dark amber. I didn't find myself frozen to the spot like others would, I didn't fear Caelan. I shouldn't, even if I did love him. I was after all, his _girlfriend._

I took a casual step forward and took both his hands, his eyes softened and he leaned down to kiss me, I spun in a small dance and attempted to get in through the door. Caelan hissed and grabbed me round the waist, throwing me against the wall. He shut the door and crushed himself against me.

"Eternal," He said slowly, emphasizing each word. "You are not allowed in that room."

"Why not?" I wailed. "I live here just as you do, just as Marvin does. I should be allowed access to a room!"

"Not this one," He objected. "It's not safe."

I paused, looking up at his face. "You're hiding something."

"I'm not hiding anything," He chuckled once, straightening up. His left hand reached up to caress my cheek. "I promise."

"Then why can't I say hello to Marvin?" I asked.

Caelan tilted his head. "Doctor Marvin, to be precise," He corrected sternly.

"Whatever," I muttered.

He eyed me up and down. "This isn't the morning I was anticipating on... I thought that you'd come to greet me... as a Valentine?"

"I would've got you a card if you allowed me to go into town," I mumbled.

"You're not cured yet," He growled. "It's not safe for the public."

"But I am!" I whimpered.

He sighed. "Eternal, enough of the blasphemy,"

"But it's not-"

"Quiet!" He almost yelled. "You are not cured, you have a much longer journey to go."

I now felt myself frozen as his amber eyes pierced me, I felt the monster inside screaming, dying to get out... if only I could let her...

I snapped out of it, this wasn't part of the plan, I had to remain calm. But if I wanted, I could throw a little surprise in every now and then.

He sighed once more, his voice softer. "Eternal, sweetie..."

I placed my hands on his chest and shoved him away; he tumbled and hit the door, though he hadn't closed it properly. He yelped as he fell back, Marvin rushed over to help, mumbling over and over _Oh, for goodness sake!_

I glared at Caelan, his eyes on mine we're wide with shock, and he hadn't expected me to do such a thing. I held my hand up and gave him the middle finger, storming off down the corridor.

I heard him run to meet me. "Eternal; wait!"

I began running myself, I ran through the long corridors, taking drastic turns and going bizarre ways until I lost him, I bolted upstairs and went into my room. I slammed the door shut and locked the door, and the other doors that led into this room. I also locked the window.

I sat on the end of my bed, curling up into a tight ball, all of this part of the charade.

I would sit here and pout until he felt the need to blast the door down.


	3. Author's Note ALREADY!

**Hey, guys!**

**I'm happy to know that you guys are enjoying the story so far, but remember that Valentines Day is only a 24 hour period, thus this won't be a long story, like my last one.**

**But don't worry, after this story, I'll have a couple of weeks off story writing, then I'll be planning an excellent story that will hold much over 20 chapters. It will be larger than my first story The Holiday and it will also be grammar checked, spell checked, etc.**

**I'll also be editing The Holiday; you know... spell-checking and what not over the weeks, as well as my other stories to fix some errors, well after this story is completed, anyway.**

**Right, back to the course of matter.**

**I will not be updating this story.**

**Let me repeat.**

**I will not updating this story until I have more reviews.**

**After submitting two of my chapters of Valentines Day, I have been viewing the hits and they are moving smoothly.**

**Naturally, if you don't like my story, I don't want you to review.**

**But if you do like my story, please, just please give me a review, because I enjoy looking on FanFiction and seeing if I have received any reviews. It brightens my day up.**

**You don't have to write an essay, what I would like is just a small '**_**well done**_**' or **_**'I thoroughly enjoyed the part where...**_**'**

**Or even just give me some ideas.**

**Oh, yes, yes. I have more to say.**

**Who would like to be in my story?**

**Yes, the last time I did this I allowed the casting of Adrasdos Dark, Charade Beam and Nova Moonshine to be in my story, and guys, I love you loads but if you're reading this, give others a chance. You **_**will**_** return in my other stories!**

**Now, if you'd like a part in this story or my next story, I'm unsure which one I'll be placing you in yet, then please answer the following:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Hair colour and length:**

**Eye colour:**

**Clothing:**

**Weapon:**

**School/work:**

**Birth Location:**

**Family (if they have any!):**

**Necromancer?**

**Adept?**

**Elemental? Which one are you?**

**Thank you for reading my stories, and again, if you like my stories **_**please**_** just REVIEW!**

**Gosh ._.**

**Oh. And you can also submit ideas for a story, just a simple sentence would do. And when submitting your character description, if you choose to, please do not leave any blanks and I'd also like for you to review with your account online so that I can contact you for further notice. I will be selected three lucky reviewers.**

**Thank you and enjoy your day.**


	4. A Blushing Fletcher

Fletcher's POV

I jumped, squeaking as her fist slammed down hard onto the table in front of us.

"This is ridiculous!" Valkyrie spat at Skulduggery, who sat proudly across from us. Well, from me. Valkyrie was in no mood to sit.

"Outrageous!" Tanith blurted out.

"And yet I thought that buying you that card and signing it as _that special someone_ to you would lighten you up," Ghastly snarled.

Skulduggery gasped. "That was _you_?"

"Yes," Ghastly whispered. "Yes, it was."

"...I thought I was on my way to score," Skulduggery mumbled.

I rolled my eyes. "Me, Valkyrie, Tanith and Ghastly were all keen on having the day off."

"You've had so many days off in the past," Skulduggery objected.

"Oh yeah, name one!" I challenged stupidly.

"I gave you a whole off for a holiday and then a night off for Hallows Eve, and several other occasional days and weeks," Skulduggery mumbled. "Not to mention I gave you Christmas off."

"...Shit." I groaned.

Valkyrie frowned and took my hand into hers. "Skulduggery, you know I am not one for romance. But _please_ give us this one day off."

"Fine," Skulduggery harrumphed. "Ghastly, Fletcher, Tanith, you're excused."

"_What?_" I gasped out.

Tanith glared at Skulduggery, she stood up so suddenly that she knocked her chair from under its legs. Ghastly stood up with her; taking her shoulders in his hand.

"I need you to help me track down Eternal Scene, she's gone missing." Skulduggery mumbled.

"Isn't that a good thing?" I asked.

"Skul..." Valkyrie growled. "I don't mind doing this case with you tomorrow, even just a second after midnight. But why can I not have this day off?"

Skulduggery stood slowly. "Eternal Scene is loose and causing havoc in Haggard, I only want to check up with China for information regarding Scene."

"And why do you need me for that?" Valkyrie asked.

"My backup, naturally," Skulduggery said.

"This is just... so unfair." Valkyrie moaned.

"Skulduggery," Ghastly coughed, clearing his throat. "Don't you think that you are being just a little unfair?"

"Of course not," He chuckled.

Valkyrie glared hard, I took her hand in mine and she pulled me to my feet. "Get me out of here,"

"Fletcher..." Skulduggery warned.

I ignored him; I looked deep into Valkyrie's eyes and flashed my cockiest smile. "Let's go,"

Poof!

We appeared in her bedroom, it was only eleven o'clock, so her parents weren't back yet.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"I'm fine," She answered, sighing. I hated it when she sighed like that, you know, a sad sigh. "Skulduggery is just being unfair, but he does have a point."

"But..." I began, my eyes turning a little hard, not on Valkyrie's gaze, of course. "Today of all days?"

"I know."

I smiled and my eyes softened, I took a small step forward and wrapped my arms round her waist, I leant down to her level, placing my cheek against hers as I whispered into her ear. "Maybe you should retire,"

"Stop trying to get me to retire, Fletch."

I chuckled, tightening my arms round her waist until she had to step forward, holding her body against mine. I shoved her hair aside with my nose and began softly kissing her neck.

"I love you," I said, my voice low, so that even if there was someone else in the room they wouldn't hear. "So much."

"I love you, too, Fletch," I heard a smile in her voice.

I beamed and straightened back up, hugging her close. "So, what date shall we go on today?"

"But Skulduggery-"

I pressed my lips to hers, silencing her. I was not allowing this day to be ruined, I was too awesome and she deserved some time off and some food in her. She hardly ate.

I pulled back. "We haven't been to a restaurant for a while, you know?"

"Hmm,"

"Remember our first date?" I asked, smiling a small smile as I recalled the memory. "How awesome I looked."

She laughed. "Yes, I do re-call you showing off with your French-ness."

"Now that was a waste seeing as they spoke English," I scolded. "You totally cramped my style, Val."

"_Me_ cramp _your_... _style_?" She giggled.

I blinked. "Are you saying I'm lame?"

"No," She shook her head. "I'm saying that you're a show off."

"Can't help it," I argued.

She smirked. "Sure, Fletch." Then her eyes flashed up to my hair. "You could use a haircut."

"No!" I yelped, my hands flailing up to protect my hair. "I love my hair too much."

"No, I don't mean a whole chop-off, I'm used to the whole hedgehog thing, I mean a little trim." She mumbled.

I raised a brow. "Why?"

A small smile formed on her lips. "Remember when you could happily stroll through a tornado and your hair would stay spiked up as if nothing ever happened?"

I nodded.

"Well, even if there is a slight bit of wind, your spikes just lean to the side or whatever direction the wind blows, it just... flattens the tiniest bit." She admitted.

"...My hair... flattens?" I asked slowly.

This was bad, this was very bad.

The F-man was losing his funk, his funk being his hair.

I was too awesome to have flat hair, I deserved an outrageously epic hairstyle, because I'm just as awesome. To complete the happy life I must have, awesome hair, awesome looks (which I certainly have got!), awesome girlfriend, awesome relationship, awesome clothes, awesome reputation and an awesome power.

So far, I had all of them. But if I lost my awesome hair, that'd drop thirty-percent of my awesomeness!

"Valkyrie, I need help!" I bellowed.

She burst into hysterics, I grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "This is serious, Val!"

She continued to laugh, I teleported to the bathroom, I looked in the mirror and turned my head back and forth, looking at all the angles I could manage. I even tried turning around and looking at the back of my head.

Valkyrie opened the bathroom door in the middle of my hazardous dance, she giggled softly and wandered over, wrapping her arms from behind me round my waist.

"Sometimes I think that you love your hair more than me," She admitted.

I glared at the mirror, my reflection. How dare you, you outrageously sexy beast.

I looked over at her, but I didn't have to turn far as she rested her head on my shoulder. She was beautiful.

Her perfect face was framed in a beautiful shape, not too plump or too sharp. I loved the curve of her nose which moved down to her lips, perfect and full, not too bright, a beautiful pale pink. Her brown eyes, almost black, although dark they shined brighter than anything I'd ever seen. Her hair, dark as the night skies, tumbled down her back in a straight, messy disarray, one of which I loved.

And don't even get me started on her body, but I left my thoughts to wonder on themselves, as if Eternal's Readers would think that she characterized Fletcher as a slight pervert.

I turned to face her, pulling her down onto my lap as I sat on the toilet. Very smooth.

"At night, I brush, yank and comb out the wax of my hair, but at night I never want to pull away from you, in fact I never want to pull away from you at all," I whispered to her, _for_ her.

She smiled softly, snuggling closer into my lap, I wrapped my arms round her body.

"A bathroom," She suddenly said. "Not the most of romantic places."

"I know a more romantic place," I admitted, she looked up to me. "Um... you know."

"Oh," She said, then she understood. "Oh!"

"Um..."

"Fletcher..." She began.

I smirked. "No, the time is not right. You aren't ready."

She blinked. "You understand me too well."

"I aren't ready either," I admitted.

"Am I pressuring you?" She asked, giggling.

I sniffled and nodded. "Yes, yes you are."

She laughed.

"Because you're a bully," I added.

"I'm no bully," She argued.

I nodded. "You used to punch me all the time."

"I haven't punched you for weeks, Fletch."

I grinned. "I know, and it feels great."

She punched my arm.

"...Now that's mean!" I chuckled, rubbing my arm.

"Sorry," She smiled; she removed my hand and began softly rubbing my arm herself. I took her other hand in mine; I shuffled beneath her, edging my neck to allow my lips to reach hers. She tilted her head up and pursed her lips; I kissed her softly, varying pressure.

Within seconds, the kiss got faster, I grabbed both her hands and stood up, she got up with me, wrapping her arms round my neck, I leant down to wrap my arms round her waist. I pushed her back, closing the bathroom door before pressing her up against it, I moved her up so that she was tightly sandwiched between me and the door. She held her arms tightly around my neck.

Our calm breathing turned into gasps, our eyes shut our lips moving together roughly. I pressed her tighter against the door as my hands moved themselves from her waist, she automatically tightened her arms, but I wouldn't allow her to fall anyway.

My hands searched downwards, until they reached her legs which dangled beneath my body, I pulled away from her kiss and whispered into her ear. "Hold on tightly," She obeyed.

My hands twined round her knees and I pulled her up, hitching them around my waist. She gasped loudly but I didn't allow her to breath through her mouth, I strike at the right time, pressing my lips feverishly to hers, I began to slowly scrape my tongue up against her upper lip, pleading entrance. She opened her mouth a slight more, and her tongue slowly came out to meet mine. I smiled during the kiss and began moving my tongue against hers, twining them together.

**You better be enjoying this, peeps.**

Her arms untwined from around my neck, for a moment I thought I did something wrong, but instead her hands reached for the buttons on my shirt. I paused the kiss, she held as still as stone, her fingers the only moving part of her body as they trembled at the buttons, undoing them slowly, she struggled the slightest without her sight, my lips still against hers, but not moving.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked after a moment.

She didn't reply, she finished untying the buttons, her hands traced my chest and for a moment I was gobsmacked. I didn't move, she didn't move.

"Fletcher..." She whispered.

I leaned towards her voice; I pressed my lips to hers in a gentle manner, I didn't know what else to do. I heard her sigh softly, and it made me groan rather loudly. My hands moved down her legs together, I stopped at her thigh, leaving my left hand there as the other continued to move up, moving like skin on silk as they easily slid up her soft body, my hand reached her waist, but I continued going, my hand moved under her shirt.

Suddenly, the door gave away, we both yelped as we tumbled back. We hit the landing, with me on top of her, her legs round my waist, which had pushed my jeans down to my knees, I blushed; feeling rather embarrassed. My shirt hung off me, open, exposing my chest. But then I noticed something.

I looked up at my right to see Skulduggery standing, looking at us with his skull, he had no expression but if he did I knew what it was.

I then looked to the angle which his skull was at, I looked down at Valkyrie and my eyes widened as my left hand was on her bottom, while my other had slid thanks to her silk skin, and my hand now rested on her right breast.

I noticed she blushed furiously, she didn't make eye contact with any of us, but I knew her eyes were on my hand. I quickly removed my hand, mumbling apologies to her.

"Fletcher..." she said softly. "It's okay."

I shook my head as Skulduggery came over to us, he sent a great thick smack to my head, I yelped and tumbled over Valkyrie and down the stairs, hitting my head against the rail and wall on my way down.

"What the hell is going on?" Skulduggery asked his voice fuming.

"Fletcher," Valkyrie yelped, she bolted down the stairs for me, taking two steps at a time. She took my face into my hand, blood dripped down her wrist. I gasped, had Skulduggery done something to her? I grabbed her hand ready to teleport out, but then I felt an almighty sting in my head.

I roared in pain, my hands clutched round my head, I tumbled back, hitting my head against the wall.

"Fletcher," Skulduggery asked his voice unsure. "Are you alright?"

"Ugh..." I couldn't find words to speak, I was dizzy, my head stung, and I just wanted to get out.

"Fletcher..." Valkyrie whimpered, making me feel worse. I hated it when she was sad.

I felt a pain my stomach, I rushed past her and into the back garden, I threw up in the bin.

Skulduggery came to greet me from round the corner, I heaved up into the bin, choking and coughing, blood trickled down my face. "I'm terribly sorry, Fletcher."

I wanted to say no worries; after all I did deserve it a bit, even if it was an accident.

"Let's get you to Kenspeckle," Skulduggery said.

I nodded, heaving up once more.

"I'll get a bucket," He said.

I threw up again.

"And I'll clean the bin out," Skulduggery said, he returned with a bucket.

I took the bucket, pushing my face inside the bucket, throwing up.

"Um... Fletcher?"

I looked up at Skulduggery, wiping my chin with a towel he gave me.

"Pull your pants up," He said.

I blushed more but pulled them up, I tightened my belt and scrambled in the car, Skulduggery let open all the windows and made me lean my head out the window with the bucket, just encase.

Valkyrie sat in the back, biting down onto her bottom lip. I wanted to hug and kiss her more, continue where we left off. But after my raging stomach, my stinging head and the smell of puke would no doubt be a major turn off.

I sighed; I wanted this day to go smoothly, as I had planned.

But no, the skeleton has to ruin it again.

I glared at Skulduggery out of the corner of my eye; he annoyed me more than Caelan ever had.


	5. Another Author's Note

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating for few weeks, been having some difficulty at home.**

**The chapter I submitted was quite hard to write, because I broke up with my boyfriend.**

**I know, it sounds heartless and the relationship certainly wasn't a long one, about 7 weeks long is all.**

**Anyways, it happened because for the past month I have been liking someone else, and my boyfriend knew that and started threatening him, he also called one of my best friends a slag when she's only had three boyfriends in her life and one of them we was with for two years.**

**Also, he always wanted me to go round to his house, where'd I'd find him gaming with his friends, personally I don't really enjoy just sitting there watching boys play COD. I don't mind if they make it fun for everyone, but it was boring.**

**He also never allowed me any time to myself, and was constantly pressuring me for sex. So, yeah. My crush went mental when he found out, but he won't start anything.**

**Anyway, sorry if I'm badgering on, just giving a small description, and no I'm not after attention or shit-stirring, you guys deserve to know.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, was a little intense and sorry for the hold-up, I'll make it up to you, I promise!**


	6. The Mouse called Cupcake

I was still sat in my room, and a large fist was hammering on my door. The door shuddered violently as Caelan yelled over and over; '_Eternal, open the damn door!'_

I sat in the middle of my room, the bed was up against three doors to my left, and Caelan had already tried to get through them. His only way to get to me now was the steel locked door and the locked window; personally I would have gone for the window, easy to smash.

Anyways, I sat there. I had changed from my casual jeans into a smooth, white dress. It was frilly, but not over the top. Its sleeves went only to my elbows, the sleeves were puffy, as well as the skirt which puffed out just an inch or two. It had a v-neck, which had the softest curve, it was a pretty dress. The kind a bridesmaid would wear.

I wore no shoes to match though; I refused to wear such plain little shoes. The dress I'd deal with, it would get me out of here. I sat on my knees, my hands on the ground; my head hung low as my hair swayed by itself from over my shoulders with every gentle breath I took.

I kept my eyes on the ground, blinking my eyes at each pound of the door.

"Eternal," Caelan yelled. "Please, just open the door!"

"I would," I sang out. "But I lost the key."

"What?" He screeched.

"I've lost the key," I whimpered, a sweet smile forming on my lips as I shoved the key down a small hole in the floorboard.

But the key wouldn't go down completely, I raised a curious eyebrow as I pulled the key back out, a little mouse peered up at me from the hole. I smiled.

"Look at you," I sang to the mouse. "Handsome little fella."

The mouse poked around the hole until it managed to crawl out, it came closer to me, I sank to the side, sitting on my left leg as my other curled out into a feminine seating over the left leg.

"Aren't you a little devil," I giggled, holding my hand out for the mouse as it sniffled and tapped it's tiny paws against the wooden flooring, I had ripped the carpets up much to Caelan's chagrin, well, the chagrin that I would notice when he got inside. "Handsome boy, aren't you?"

The mouse scuttled into my outstretched hand, I held my hand up towards my face, kissing the mouse on the tip of the nose before settling it into my lap, my other hand reached over to softly stroke the little mouse's ears.

"You'll be mine now, little mouse," I said. The door hammered louder, Caelan growling behind it. "I'll name you Cupcake, 'cause that's what you are; a little cupcake."

"Eternal, who are you talking to?" Caelan called out.

"Cupcake," I answered. "My Cupcake."

"Eternal, you're on a strict diet!" Caelan yelled out. "Doctor Marvin said it should be good for you."

I blinked. "Cupcake is not for eating, Caelan," I giggled, petting the little mouse. "Sweet little Cupcake."

"Is she out yet?" Doctor Marvin asked Caelan.

"No, I'm worried about her..." Caelan growled. "She's talking to a cupcake!"

"Looks like we're back at square one," Doctor Marvin said.

I heard another hard punch. "No... Not again!"

"We can fix her," Doctor Marvin reassured him, were they talking about me? "I promise."

The door shuddered. "Eternal!"

I giggled, holding the mouse in both my hands and moving my arms up, I held him to my face again and he sniffled the tip of my nose. "You're beautiful,"

The door flung itself open, Caelan entered with Doctor Marvin at his flanks, I looked at them in shock, my eyes wide. Caelan huffed in exhaustion, he was glaring at the little mouse in my hands. Doctor Marvin had a small case in his hand, and I knew that that case contained needles. No doubt that one of them could kill a mouse.

"Drop the rodent!" Doctor Marvin ordered.

I sighed but smiled at Cupcake. "Off you pop, old pal." I placed the mouse down on the floorboards, and ushered it into the hole, I stayed seated in front of it, pushing the key down properly this time. Cupcake would look after it.

Caelan crossed over to me and took me in his arms softly, he kissed my cheek. "Why were you holding the rat?"

"Cupcake," I corrected. "And he's my new friend."

"You'll make friends," Caelan promised me. "Human ones."

"But Cupcake-" I objected, but he shut me up with a silencing kiss.

"Forget about the rat," Doctor Marvin told me. "It's no good for you, it carries diseases of all sorts."

"Cupcake doesn't," I giggled. "Cupcake is a healthy, happy mouse who is currently scuttling down the floorboards to eat the gingerbread man you left out on your desk."

Doctor Marvin's eyes widened and he rushed out, possibly because of his gingerbread man.

Cupcake was a genious.

Caelan sighed. "If you wanted a pet, you only had to ask."

"You would've said no," I mumbled softly.

"Not if it was this important to you, I wouldn't." Caelan nodded.

I shook my head at him. "No, you would've said no and then Marvin would have taken your side and said '_oh, it's bad for your health'._"

"I wouldn't have..." But Caelan trailed off, pulling me up from the ground. "Where are those cute shoes?"

"They hurt my ankles," I lied. "A lot, even with socks."

Caelan looked around the room. "I suppose we'll be in need of more carpet."

"I don't like carpet,"

"Polished wooden flooring then," Caelan suggested.

I nodded. "Cupcake would like that."

"Would you?"

I smiled brightly. "If Cupcake is happy, I am."

"How long have you been sheltering that mouse for?" Caelan asked me.

"For about two minutes," I said honestly. "He's beautiful."

"You can't keep him," Caelan ordered. "Maybe a kitten or a pet fish instead."

"I want Cupcake!" I yelled.

Caelan shushed me. "Please, Eternal... don't make this hard."

"If I can't have cupcake then I'll, I'll..." I looked to the window, an idea forming.

I rushed out of Caelan's arms and bolted for the window, cutting my feet against several abandoned nails from ripping up the carpets, I launched out there and the glass smashed through my impact, scratching against my skin and wounding me. I squeezed my eyes shut and fell forward through the rush of wind, I was jumping from the top-floor of a mansion.

Caelan yelled after me, jumping after myself. He glided in the air, skimming the building with his feet as he ran gently. I pretended that I didn't have any power to save myself, I didn't need it.

Suddenly my fall buffeted to a slow pace, I gently hit the grass, landing on my back as the wind churned me over. It was like landing on the comfiest bed ever, or like jumping on a bouncy castle. I smiled a small smile and closed my eyes as I felt the February wind tossle over my body, making me shudder violently.

Caelan rushed over and grabbed me in his arms, throwing me up bridal style. "Don't you ever do that again, you hear me?"

"Yes, yes I do." I giggled. "Can I keep Cupcake?"

Caelan nodded before attempting to rush me inside, but a small voice stopped his tracks.

"Caelan," Adrasdos called.

Caelan looked over his shoulder, he looked worried. I peaked over his shoulder, too. I waved at Adrasdos and gave her a small smile.

She smiled back, cockily. "I see you tamed her at least the tiniest amount."

"I missed you, Adrasdos!" I squeaked out to her as Caelan turned us round.

"Nice dress," She told me. "Very... innocent."

"Thanks," I beamed.

"Caelan, we need to have a talk..." Adrasdos told him.

"Ooh, a talk!" I giggled.

Caelan nodded. "Certainly, I'll just go put Eternal to bed."

"I'm not tired," I argued.

"Fine, you can sit in the study with Doctor Marvin."

I smiled. "I do have some reading to do... can I take Cupcake?"

"If you wish," Caelan sighed as he placed me down. I skipped past Marvin's curious gaze and knelt down to an old crack in the corner of the door, I held my hand out and Cupcake the mouse happily shuffled into my hand. I stood, placing him on my shoulder and followed Doctor Marvin to the study, giving Adrasdos a quick wave and Caelan a small wink on my way out.

This was going as good as I planned.


	7. Eternal's Friend

Kenspeckle sighed deeply as Fletcher hauled more vomit into a new bucket, the old one had gotten much too smelly to be able to change without making anyone else throw up.

"Ugh..." Fletcher moaned, I felt my stomach do flips as if I would be sick myself. "S-sorry, Val."

I sat next to him on a small stool as he leaned over the bed covered in plastic sheets, I reached over and patted him on the shoulder, he wore a plain white gown with shorts underneath, to maintain his dignity. Also, Kenspeckle was not in the mood to torture Fletcher with pink elephants and bunnies.

"Never in my life have I seen a teenaged boy vomit so much," Kenspeckle grumbled.

"I'm..." Fletcher began but paused, his cheeks bulged up but he didn't dare hold it in, he filled the bucket up more, gasping and gurgling. "S-sorry, Kenspeckle."

"You can't help yourself," Kenspeckle shrugged. "It's the shock."

"Shock?" I asked.

"Yes," Kenspeckle nodded. "He'd taken quite a bump to the head, too."

I frowned; I wished Fletcher would feel better soon. Neither of us wanted to spend Valentines Day in a hospital, even if it was under Kenspeckle's amusement.

We waited in silence for another few minutes, Kenspeckle had placed two white pills and a large glass of water on Fletcher's bedside, but Fletcher stayed hunched over his bucket.

"Valkyrie," Skulduggery called to me, standing in the doorway. "Can I have a word?"

I looked at Fletcher, he nodded. "I'll be fine," he said with a quick cough and a sip of water. I pushed the pills into my hand and held them out to him.

"They'll make you feel better," I mumbled, I leaned in to give him a quick peck on the cheek. I got up and followed Skulduggery out, we strolled away from Fletcher's room, down the large corridor and into an empty storeroom.

"What was going on?" Skulduggery asked me as he flicked on a small bulb above us.

I looked around the storeroom, dust sprinkled down from the bulb which was buzzing much too loudly for my liking, it flickered on and off now and then.

"Valkyrie," Skulduggery repeated. "What was going on when I found you and Fletcher?"

"Nothing," I answered casually.

"That certainly wasn't nothing, Valkyrie," Skulduggery objected. "When I hear moaning and gasps from the upstairs bathroom and the only two to be in there are a pair of hormonal teenagers currently in a secret engagement, it usually gives the impression that something else is happening."

"I'm sensible," I mumbled, sticking to the small answers. "What were you doing in my house anyway?"

"I came to pick you up," He told me. "You do have work to do."

I sighed, I turned for the door and grabbed the handle, almost throwing myself out of the storeroom. "I don't see why it has to be today, and for what?"

"For Eternal Scene," Skulduggery called after me as I stalked off, I heard the storeroom door close and his soft footsteps behind me.

"She's gone, isn't that good?" I asked, raising a curious brow.

"Not when it happens so mysteriously, and especially when Adrasdos Dark just lets her go."

I tilted my head at him as he caught up to my pace. "Ever think of asking Dark?"

"I'm not in exact communication with her," Skulduggery answered politely. "I have tried though, it seems she was offered a promotion and has been moved."

That trigged something, why would Adrasdos leave her place in both the English and Irish sanctuaries?

"Where did she move?" I asked.

"A little city in the middle east of England," Skulduggery answered. "Called Stoke on Trent."

"Never heard of it," I mumbled.

Skulduggery shook his skull. "You wouldn't, Stoke isn't that famous after all, it's only a small city."

"You sure you aren't on about Manchester?"

"Stoke is... nearby Manchester," Skulduggery said slowly. "I suppose."

"So, why did Dark agree to move?" I asked. "If it's such a little city, there mustn't be much trouble."

"There is in fact a lot of trouble there," Skulduggery croaked. "But... it's been peaceful for a few years. You realize that this is the home town of Eternal Scene."

"Seriously?" I asked. "I always thought she had a funny accent, it's not British or anything, it's like a Scouser."

"Stoke accents are much less annoying than scousers, I assure you of that," Skulduggery chuckled.

"So, she went mad in Stoke?" I asked curiously.

"Eternal wasn't always mad," A voice called from behind us.

We turned to gaze into the deep eyes of night. Her eyes were as dark as winter skies, with no light shining out of them; it was like gazing into the eyes of the devil, but not as dark. Her eyes just seem to give us many warnings of her, I could tell by the way she held her body pose that she wasn't a girl to torment or harass, almost as dangerous as Eternal herself. Or so I thought.

Her hair was the brightest red I'd ever seen, but not ginger. It was the colour of running blood, but it looked soft like silk and so gentle, unlike her hard eyes. She had a different impression all over her. Her hair touched her shoulders with grace, swaying with each little movement she did.

Beyond the type of pose she was, to the floor almost on her knees, she wore a beautiful black dress that clung to her firm shape perfectly. She wore black boots that only went to her ankles with small heels, a black jacket was flung over her shoulder. I saw her fingers scraping against something metal, it was only when I saw the light flicker of a flame that I figured out it was actually a lighter.

"Do I know you?" Skulduggery asked her.

She grinned. "If you did, you'd certainly remember me."

She slowly walked to us, her heels clacking firmly against the polished flooring. The dress went to her knees, and I seriously doubted that she would fight in it. She stuck out her hand to Skulduggery. "The name's Nikki Garcia."

"Skulduggery Pleasant," He said, shaking her hand. "This is my partner, Valkyrie Cain."

"I've heard of you," She said, then looked at me. "Both of you."

She offered her hand to me, and after a small hesitation I shook it. Her skin was as warm as fire. "Pleasure to meet you," I said, she just nodded.

An awkward silence followed before Skulduggery even asked this. "What business do you have here?"

Her eyes flickered questioningly. "I came to visit Eternal,"

"Is she an enemy of yours?" I asked.

Nikki scoffed. "No, we're best friends."

"Excuse me?" Skulduggery asked.

Nikki sighed. "Is it so impossible to be her friend?"

"Yes," I mumbled. "She is after all a villain."

"So?" Nikka challenged. "Villains have feelings, too."

"May I and Valkyrie have a word with you in a more... convenient place?" Skulduggery asked her.

"Why am I being placed under questioning?" She asked.

Skulduggery chuckled. "You are innocent, so why should you go under my questioning? And what for?"

She shrugged. "Just wondering..."

"No," Skulduggery laughed once more. "I'm just curious as to how Eternal is how she is."

"Oh," Nikki said simply.

"Shall we?" Skulduggery asked.

Nikki nodded once, and she followed gracefully behind Skulduggery as he led further down the corridor. We passed Fletcher's room and he looked up with a groan. He smiled at me, but it didn't touch his eyes.

I sighed. "I'll catch up," I told Skulduggery.

He nodded and led Nikki down on his own; I walked into Fletcher's room and sat besides him. "You okay?"

He nodded. "I'm fine now, who was that?"

"Nikki Garcia," I answered. "Eternal's _friend._"

"Seriously?" He asked.

I nodded. "She claims to be her best friend, don't ask me how, why or even what. I don't know."

"Seems a little dodgy," Fletcher mumbled.

"You just sit and rest," I told him. "Get this over with, you'll feel better, then we'll have plans."

"Plans?" He asked.

"Well, by the time Skulduggery's happy with the amount of work I've done," I began. "We can go to Gordon's, light the fire, bowl of popcorn and watch a movie of your choice."

"My choice?" He grinned. "It'll be a horror film, you know?"

"I don't mind," I said. "As long as you don't puke on me."

"I'll attempt to hold it in," He said. I giggled and ruffled his hair. "I'll kiss you later."

"Aw," He whimpered. "Okay."

I smirked and got up off the bed, giving him a small hug and leaving the room. Least we could make this day better at least a tiny bit.


	8. Speechless

I dunked my Digestive biscuit into my cup of tea, licking my lips in anticipation before nibbling the awesomely British treat.

Cupcake scuttled over to me, I sat in the study, my legs crossed with Doctor Marvin to my left, and he was busy translating documents from centuries ago.

I smiled at cupcake and grabbed a nearby bottle of water which Doctor Marvin encouraged me to have after my tea. I removed the bottle cap and scooped some tea into it, leaving it on the floor next to me. I also grabbed one of the Digestive biscuits and dipped it into my tea; I then left it, soaking and what not, on the floor. Cupcake happily began munching the treats within seconds.

"You like that, don't you?" I asked him.

"Do not talk to yourself," Doctor Marvin grumbled.

I frowned and looked up at him. "I'm not talking to myself, are you oblivious to little Cupcake here?"

"It is not a cupcake," He growled. "It is a rodent which shall be rid of soon enough."

"You won't touch Cupcake," I challenged.

"And how will you stop me?" He grinned down at me. "Will you use that little twinkle in your eye?"

A twinkle?

"What twinkle?" I asked.

He laughed a dark laugh. "Girls often get a twinkle in their eye when God has approved of their innocence in their soul."

_Don't let the bastard fool you, Eternal,_ the voice growled. The voice... I haven't heard her for some time.

I smiled angelically. "I believe you're stark mad, Doctor Marvin."

"I'm the mad one?" He snickered.

I kept my smile tight. "You must be to think that I would ever harm a living soul, nor have I ever done it before."

He frowned. "Excuse me?"

"I suppose that you're going to accuse me for destroying many landmarks now, as well?" I chimed a giggle as I held my hand out for Cupcake, he scuttled in.

"I will not take this tolerance from you," He snapped. "Get out!"

"I live here just as you do..." I said. "I don't have to leave."

"Get out, now!" He screeched, grabbing the nearest thing and throwing it at me, which was a lamp.

I dived to my side, the lamp shattering into pieces a few inches from me. "Are you mental?" I cried out.

I clutched Cupcake to my chest, keeping him safe from harm.

"GET OUT NOW YOU ANNOYING CHILD!" Marvin shook violently, he strolled over to me but before I could move he grabbed my wrist, he grabbed my other and squeeze, trying to trap my hand around Cupcake.

_Eternal, if you squeeze your hand to attack you'll kill Cupcake, do not fall for it._

"Cupcake!" I yelled, I swung my other fist so fast that it shook Marvin's grip right off, I brought my hand up and grabbed him round the neck, I brought my knee up and kicked him in the side, he stumbled, trying to topple me over as he darted for my leg, I swung my leg which was still raised and my knee connected with his hip, he gasped and fell forward again. I jumped over him, my dress flailing. He grabbed my skirt and yanked, the stitches ripped and I stumbled, falling right over his head.

I landed with a huff, my hand splayed out so that Cupcake could make a run, Cupcake didn't go as I planned, he scuttled up my arm and darted down towards Marvin, his eyes blazing.

_I didn't know mouse's eyes could blaze..._ The voice echoed my own thoughts.

Cupcake launched himself at Marvin, diving straight for his face, this was one crazy mouse as he bit down on Martin's nose and scratched violently at his eyes.

"Ah!" Marvin yelled. "Get it off of me!"

"Cupcake..." I whispered, my dress was torn and dirty with dust and dirt. I stood just as the door behind me opened.

"What in the name of," Caelan's voice began but halted, his voice then altered to a yell. "Eternal!"

I saw Marvin reach for Cupcake, and as his hands grasped round the little mouses body and flung him, my heart went into a sprint. I followed Cupcake's direction as he was thrown across the room.

Caelan came to reach for me but I pushed him away. "Cupcake!" I yelled. I bolted after him and felt the tears prick at my eyes as his little body hit the wall with a large SQUAT!

I knelt besides the lying Cupcake, his left paw twitched and I scooped him carefully into my hands, I felt the tears spill bizarrely down my cheeks. What do I do? I've never loved a companion like this before. How should I help my injured Cupcake?

"You stupid, mental, idiotic girl!" Marvin yelled and swatted me right across the face with his hand. I yelped but made sure Cupcake stayed safe.

"Don't you dare touch her ever again," Caelan warned his voice low and husky. Threatening.

"Caelan?" I heard Adrasdos whisper, then her surprised gasp as her eyes found me, hunched over on my knees with my hands in my lap, crying.

She walked over to me and looked at Cupcake. "Is he your friend, shrimp?"

I nodded. "My best friend,"

"He's injured," She noted. "Let's get him somewhere brighter, and then I can fix him up."

I sniffled and looked at her, her lime eyes piercing. "Y-you'll h-help h-h-him?"

She nodded. "Of course." She held her hands out.

I stared into her hands, do I trust her? I should do, I need her.

_You do not need her, at all! Abandon the mouse and get back to the plan, you're ruining it!_

I bit down on my lip, little Cupcake squeaked and it broke my heart. I squeezed my eyes shut as I passed him to Adrasdos. He was in her care for the time now.

Caelan sat down next to me, winding his arms round my shoulders. He whispered in my ear. "Sorry I doubted you,"

"Caelan?" I suddenly asked.

"Yes?"

I smiled a small smile as he wiped away my tears, I snuggled up to him and cuddled him like a little girl. "I love you,"

"..." He was speechless.


	9. Nikki Garcia

We sat in the interrogation room, the light bulbs flickered above us and casted an orange glow onto the walls. Nikki Garcia was across from us, leaning back in her chair with her coat thrown over the back, she flicked the lid of her lighter open and closed, the small flame dancing out just a few shades lighter than her hair.

"So," Skulduggery Pleasant began, reading off a sheet. The sheet were Nikki Garcia's records, and they were as clean as pure. "You having no criminal record, while Eternal's had steadily grown?"

Nikki said nothing, she kept her eyes on the mug in front of her, she didn't drink the sweetly made tea out of it though.

"Eternal Scene," He continued. "You have been best friends for how long?"

"A long time," Nikki clarified; the way her eyes looked up to mine made me want to curl up into a ball.

"How long exactly?"

"Since we were toddlers," She said. "About... three years old."

"So, how did it happen?" I asked curiously.

She blinked. "Excuse me?"

"How did she... turn mad?" I said slowly, hoping not to anger her.

"Oh," She sighed. "It's a pretty long story."

"We have plenty of time, Miss Garcia," Skulduggery chuckled. "I assure you of that."

"I don't know what happened... she seemed so calm at first, then she let rip." Nikki began, thinking over the details. Her eyes trailed the wooden patterns on the table, as if she could see the meaning of her words in them.

She let out a soft sigh and leaned further back, crossing her arms. "When we were ten years old, we never left each others side over the summer holidays. We'd play all day and talk on the phone all night, we never left each other alone. We loved each other like sisters," She took a ragged breath and bit down on her lips. "During that summer... something happened."

"What?" Skulduggery asked.

She shook her head and sniffled. "One night when Eternal had slept over my house; we had the police knocking on our door for her. She went off with them and I didn't hear from them until the next day. Eternal's parents had been brutally murdered during her absence from home, her father had returned from work finding her mother nude and beaten to death. The murderers had hid in the closet and killed him before he could ring the police themselves."

She continued, her voice shaky. I saw one glistening tear trickle down her cheek. "She stayed with us for a while after that, with no one looking after her. My father was talking to the authorities for legal adoption, but something was changing in Eternal. She wouldn't eat, drink or even socialise. She didn't see friends, she didn't talk. She was bright, happy, bubbly girl with lots of friends at the time, but she slipped away from us. She turned into a snappy, violent girl that would stoop to a low level just to get what she wanted. She moved out from our home and went off seven months later. She'd steal for food, clothes and money. She got arrested many of times and placed into care homes, but she'd always run away."

"Did Eternal know about magic when she was younger?" Skulduggery suddenly asked.

"Eternal possesses a heck of a lot of magic," Nikki murmured. "As I have learned, I've been watching her for a few years now; learning one thing after another. I discovered the magic that moved through my veins when I was fourteen, I'm unsure about Eternal."

"Is it true that Eternal is possessed?" I asked.

Nikki blinked. "What... what did you say?"

"Eternal," I repeated. "Is she possessed?"

Nikki's mouth hung open, she shut it arubtly and placed herself and her chair on the ground. "Now that is something I have not heard, it may be possible; demons, ghosts, any kind of dark magic can grasp with such a permanent hold. This... new Eternal is far different from the old one."

"I think this would be a case worth studying," Tanith peeked in from the doorway. "I heard you from the tapes, Miss Garcia."

"I get that a lot nowadays," Nikki grinned.

Tanith held out her hand. "My name is Tanith Low, I work for the British sanctuary."

Nikki shook her hand. "No need to introduce myself, I assume."

"I guess not,"

"Good."

I looked at Tanith. "This is our new case? What about our old one?"

Skulduggery interrupted us. "Both our cases are directed to Eternal Scene, I'm sure we can negotiate two into one without difficulty."

"I suppose..." I whispered.

"What's the plan?" Tanith asked.

"We're going have to get in touch with Adrasdos Dark," Skulduggery said. "She was the last to know of Eternal's wellbeing."

"Wellbeing?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well," Skulduggery shrugged softly. "I suppose it's more of her absence."

"Can I come?" Nikki asked, her voice eager.

If Skulduggery had a smile, I knew he'd be smiling. "I think we will be needing your presence, Miss Garcia."

"Oh?" She asked as she stood up, pulling her jacket on.

"If we can't get through Eternal," Skulduggery mumbled, placing on his top hat. "I'm sure you can help."

"I'm quite skilled at getting through to people," Nikki grinned.

"I'm sure you are," Skulduggery chuckled, pulling out his phone. "I'll just make a few calls and we'll be back to you. I'll leave you with Valkyrie, some company."

I scowled. "I have to check on Fletcher."

"Tanith," Skulduggery called out to her just before she left the room. "Check on Fletcher and tell him of our whereabouts."

"Skulduggery!" I hissed.

"Valkyrie," He sighed. "If we sort this case out before four o'clock, I promise to give you the rest of today off."

"You better do," I growled.

"Well, aren't you a charmer," He murmured and left the room. I sighed and sulked in my chair, resting my elbows on the table in front, holding my head in my left palm.

"Quite an odd partnership," Nikki added. "Are you two related?"

I giggled and shook my head. "No, we're just partners in solving crime and saving the world."

"Good money, I presume?"

"You presume too much," I joked.

She laughed with me. "So, you court the teleporter?"

"Just a tad," I exclaimed.

"Close relationship?"

I shrugged. "Up and down, up and down."

"This casual conversation is strange," Nikki smirked.

I nodded. "I agree,"

It was silent for a few seconds before Nikki barked up a random question.

"Do you have Facebook?"

**Hope you liked it, guys.**

**It took a while to write, as you've noticed. This is due to the fact of a harsh Writers block and a very bothersome day, as I have now moved on from.**

**So, yeah. I hope you enjoyed it, it was kind of spontaneous and a little shifting, maybe... but meh, that's what you get for having a crappy day and end up munching on a packet of Digestive biscuits.**


	10. Mildly Interesting

**Caelan's POV**

I offered Adrasdos a cup of tea, but she refused. She came to talk business.

"I can tell that you have made mild improvement," Adrasdos murmured, not at all impressed.

"Mild?" I asked, Eternal seemed changed to me.

"Yes, mild," Adrasdos muttered. "When you told me you loved her, I thought that would enough to fix her with all she's gone through. But no, she's _still_ going round the bend."

"I am trying..." I began but trailed off, it was no use. Doctor Marvin would no longer be enable to help us with the sudden attack Eternal received.

"It's a jolly good wonder why she didn't kill him in the first place," Adrasdos went on. "She's calm, I see that, she's also still using her strength to defend herself, which is good. Unlike some of our other patients, Eternal hasn't turned into a weakling."

"She's a strong girl," I nodded. "She'll make it."

"You rely too much on her, Caelan," Adrasdos said to me and looked over at Eternal, she was taking a deep kip on the couch. "She won't always be the pretty, little innocent thing you think she is. Things like this take time and effort, and she's still not as good as I hoped."

"What does this mean?" I asked.

"I'm afraid she'll have to come with me," Adrasdos muttered. "Until she's better, I cannot allow her to live here with you."

"I can take care of her," I argued, keeping my voice low, I didn't want to wake her.

"You have to take care of yourself, first." She chuckled, throwingher arms into her jacket. "Your eyes are as black as a pit from hell."

I bit down on my tongue, I was in no mood to argue and nor was I in any mood to have the most precious thing snatched from me. "One more chance," I begged. It was the only thing left to try.

"Caelan..." Adrasdos sighed. "I wish I could leave her here with you, but I think we should try to fix her... professionally."

"Professionally?" I growled; that probably meant using a straightjacket and medication.

"Yes," She nodded. "With trained scientists, it's a wonder how Eternal's mind works; how much research we would have if we fulfilled the answers to the missing questions."

"She isn't a toy, Adrasdos," I hissed out, Eternal stirred so I ushered over to her and took her in my arms, rocking her.

"You'll turn her into something else," Adrasdos murmured. "Then the devil inside her will strike."

"There is nothing inside of her."

"Oh, but there is," Adrasdos continued but I didn't want to hear it.

"Go," I ordered.

"Caelan..."

"Go!" I growled. "You're not taking her."

Adrasdos' phone beeped once, she answered it quickly and strolled out of the room, I continued to listen in though.

"Oh, yes I know where she is," I heard Adrasdos mutter. "Yeah, I'm here now. What? You mean... now? Now? Are you sure? I very much doubt so, Pleasant. Yeah, yeah I know what with the holidays and all that crap. Aha, sure. Yeah I can give you that. It'd take you a few hours get here unless Fletcher can... Oh, can't he? Shame, ill you say? I think he'll survive, just get him take you one place at a time. I'll send you a picture, yes. I'll see you soon. Good day, detective."

Adrasdos peeked in. "Monday morning, I'll be back shortly."

I blinked, what did she mean by Monday morning? And what was all that about? I knew one thing for sure; this day was turning mildly interesting.

**Bit of a short chapter, I'll admit but it helps me along the way. Sorry if things suddenly shifted again, still recovering from the long term writers block. Hope you're enjoying it.**

**Any tips? Review, review, blah blah blah... happy Sunday morning xD**


	11. According to Plan

**Tanith's POV**

I ran home, ran faster than I could barely manage. I stumbled, tripped and staggered drunkenly to regain my balance. People didn't know it was me. They didn't know anything. I tightened the black hood that covered my whole face, it was Eternal Scene's, but it would help me with the upcoming battle.

I ran through the crowded streets, still jumping. I ducked low, trying to make myself seem shorter, God damn China Sorrows for being unable to make me a facade for the occasion.

Lately, the public had been panicking, the magical public anyway. The mortal ones thought of it as a peaceful beginning to spring. But the magical world was in worry.

After Eternal's disappearance, the public thought she was plotting something, something that would destroy the heart of Ireland. Oh how wrong they were.

This was part of the plan, a plan which would flow like our others.

It would fall to pieces.

We didn't want to do this, but we had to. It'd calm people down and allow us to transfer Eternal back, Nikki Garcia had even swiftly agreed after much dismay.

I bolted out of the Sanctuary, and immediately the cleavers gave chase. I didn't panic though, I did something totally rash. I was an Adept, but they didn't know Eternal wasn't. I u-turned swiftly and threw myself up into the air and ran up the side of the building. The cleavers halted and decided to scale after me, climbing clumsily but quickly.

"I'll get her!" Ghastly Bespoke screeched and he pulled himself up, much faster than the cleavers, up the building.

I ran faster, if I fell, it was all over for real, I was careful in my steps, but I had to hurry and I had to take risks, if I didn't the plot wouldn't thicken deep enough to seem real. I finally reached the top and looked down. The pier was a few miles down, but I'd have Ghastly to help me with the jump.

Ghastly caught up within seconds, and just before the cleavers could pop their heads up, I dived miles out into the air, Ghastly threw his hand open and propelled the air to carry me far away, I braced myself as the hood flapped into the air loudly, tightening round my body. I continued to fall before tilting myself forward, arms outstretched with my fingers clasped tightly together.

The water below me finally came into view beyond the heavy, grey clouds. The water was strong, the waves bashing against each other in one almighty battle. I didn't show any fear, I knew that Ghastly and the cleavers were watching. _Showing no fear even at death would be something Eternal would risk_, Skulduggery had said.

I placed my arms against each other, ducking my head low, I still resisted screaming. The water neared and I squeezed my eyes shut as I landed in the icy blackness. The water swallowed me up like a black hole; the waves churned my body over and over, twisting me back and forth. I needed oxygen soon, and soon was too near. I began kicking, not an easy task with waters like this. I moved my legs through the numbness, over and over. I felt myself moving up, and I swam to meet the surface. After a few moments I reached my destination, I gasped and quickly swallowed a lung full of air in. I ducked back into the blackness before anyone could see; I swam towards the piers, peeking up to gasp in air every few moments.

I reached the pier and pulled myself up under the deck, I waited below the wooden planks and shivered, I was freezing and numb. But I had to take one for the team.

I waited patiently, shivering. My teeth chattered loudly and I kept alert. I huddled up into the soaking wet cloak, but it did no use. After about an hour, I heard a car pull up.

Foot steps echoed above me, and they tapped twice. I walked out to meet who ever it was picking me up. I kept my hood up just encase, but it was only Valkyrie and Fletcher.

"You okay?" Valkyrie asked me, she held Fletcher's hand tight in hers, Fletcher still looked a little sick, green and pale, and he looked at me for reassurance of Valkyrie's question.

I nodded. "J-j-just a-a-a l-little c-c-c-cold,"

Valkyrie smirked and opened the car door. "Blankets in the back,"

I climbed eagerly into the back of the car, I removed the black hood and shoved it under the seat of the car, I'd dispose of it later. Ghastly threw a warm blanket round me and gave me a hot water bottle. I snuggled up to him as he placed an arm round my shoulder and kissed my forehead.

Ghastly chuckled and took my hand in his other. "A few more weeks,"

I smiled. "I-i-indeed,"

"I'm really happily, Tanith," He whispered. "I love you."

"I-i-i l-l-love y-you, t-too," I whispered back, but it sounded a little like hissing due to my shivers. I snuggled closer and held the hot water bottle tight against me, hogging the heat.

"Fletcher, shall I drive?" Valkyrie asked, I closed my eyes and cuddled Ghastly, I felt tired. I yawned softly, letting sweet dreams cloud my mind, but I wasn't completely out just yet.

"No, I got it." Fletcher murmured, he sounded much better than earlier; poor guy.

"Please, Fletch?" Valkyrie sighed; I heard an unlocking of a seatbelt, and the soft, smooth sound of leather sliding from leather. I guessed that Fletcher and Valkyrie had swapped places.

"You know how to drive, right?" Fletcher asked.

Valkyrie chuckled. "I've been practicing."

I braced myself for another bumpy ride, but I'd fall asleep within the journey.

Ghastly shushed me once, placing his finger at my lips, he rubbed my cheek after, feeling my skin against his. I sighed softly, feeling my sense of touch loosen up slightly. The soft purr of the engine revved up due to Valkyrie's driving, but I didn't mind. I wouldn't be tossed about with Ghastly's strong arms wrapped around my body.

"S-slow down, Val," Fletcher said, but he laughed a shaky laugh despite himself.

I heard Ghastly hum a lullaby into my ear, he wanted me to rest, whether or not if it was Valentines Day. I snuggled closer, feeling his arms tighten around me. Slowly, sleep began to take me and within moments I was dreaming happy dreams of the future.

And yet, even in my dreams... I'm surprised that everything actually went according to plan.


	12. Darquesse

We had visitors coming, which was exciting for today; even though the day had very much been eventful already.

"I want you to put these on," Caelan murmured, our guests were in the hall but he wouldn't allow me to say hello. For me to slip my hands into, he held out a pair of handcuffs.

"What are they for?" I asked.

"Our guests don't trust you as well as I do," Caelan said. "Please put them on."

I blinked, holding my hands up as he slowly clicked the handcuffs round my waist. I saw sadness in his eyes, and a feeling of... well; I didn't know what it was. But it made me feel quilty, that's for sure.

"Caelan?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"What's wrong?" I whispered, I leaned closer towards him. "Did I do something bad?"

"No, not at all," Caelan disagreed.

"Promise," I muttered.

Caelan smiled a tight smile. "I promise."

I grabbed his waist in my hands, barely managing due to the handcuffs; I pulled him into an awkward hug, placing my head on his chest. He sighed and wrapped his arms around me, rubbing my back.

"Am I going away?" I asked, I had changed my outfit again, Caelan requested. I slipped into some causal jeans, Ugg boots and a strap red shirt with a black cardigan. My hair was tied up into a high ponytail.

"For a while, yes," Caelan whispered, his voice was shaky.

I looked up to him and saw his eyes were watering. I stood on my tiptoes, stretching up, I wrapped my arms round his strong shoulders, I leaned my body against his as our lips touched.

For a moment, Caelan just froze, but after a few seconds he slowly began to kiss me back. He pulled my body closer to his, I threw my arms over his head to make my arms wrap around his neck more, enabling me to huddle closer to him.

We kissed for what seemed like hours, time went by so slow when we kissed. It was magic though. The inner me scowled at how vulnerable I was to Caelan, but the inner me would be banished soon, and she knew that. She knew that no matter what trouble she caused me to do now, she'd be gone soon enough.

But I still had to pay the price. My mind tracked on, from my childhood. I'd probably be spending a life time in jail, maybe sent to America and put in the chair?

God knows.

Caelan smiled against my lips, his hand reached up to caress my cheek, he kissed my lips tenderly, savouring every moment we had to last. He broke the kiss after he heard an impatient cough from outside.

I pouted. "Do I have to go?"

"Yes," Caelan growled. He leaned forward and whispered in my ear. "I won't let anything bad happen to you. If I hear anything... something that disturbs your safety... I'll come to fetch you."

"How will you know?" I asked.

"I'll be watching," Caelan grinned. "Always."

"Always?" I echoed.

"I always have and always will," Caelan admitted.

"Lovely,"

"I miss you," Caelan suddenly said

I blinked, confused. "Huh?"

"I miss _you_," Caelan repeated. "The Eternal I have with me now, the one with that cheeky smirk on her face and the sarcastic comments in her mind. The Eternal who's free and caring, a normal-ish girl. A fun girl, I miss her. Why can't she stay?"

"The sane..." I whispered.

"Excuse me?" Caelan chuckled. "You _are_ sane. Prove it to them, and we can be together."

"Honest?"

"Honest," Caelan repeated. "I never break my promises, do I?"

I bit down on my lip. "Will they execute me?"

"The hell they won't!" Caelan snapped, he then relaxed after half a second. He removed my arms from my neck and opened the door; he pulled me with him into the outside. He quickly ushered me into the back of a van.

I sat down, staring at him with hope. "You'll be watching, right?"

"I love you, Eternal." Caelan nodded, he blew a kiss to me just as the doors shut. Blackness clouded inside the van, I couldn't see who was driving at the front, due to some metal blocking out the view of the front, too.

It was cold in here, I shivered as the engine started, 50's music blared out of the speakers, the van was soon on a bumpy road, and I jumped like something had electrocuted me each time we went over a speed bump or even a minor rock. I guessed that I would be here a long time, I didn't care.

I just wanted Darquesse out of me soon enough.


	13. Road Trip

**Adrasdos Dark's POV**

We had loaded Eternal Scene into the back of the grey van, we were taking her to a small hospital on the outskirts of Russia, and she'd be looked after, treated and tested there. I knew by the look on Caelan's face that he'd follow, he'd be running through the trees, swimming oceans and sneaking onto plains and trains until he managed to get to Eternal's holding cell. He didn't plan for Eternal to stay long, and neither did I.

I held the steering wheel tight, during our journey I heard Eternal whimpering in the back, though we were enemies of somewhat and I was often ordered to execute her, I'd grown quite fond of her little tactics.

I knew her secrets. I knew everything about Eternal, for some time she had been my role model, but then I learnt that no one should even attempt to do what she has done, she may be evil but she's certainly not purposely how she is. Nikki Garcia sat in the passenger seat, and after explaining Nikki's part of being involved with Eternal, I'd agreed to let her accompany me.

It was a silent road trip, after a while I checked the security camera for Eternal in the back, she was lying the ground, shivering. I could hear her teeth chattering so I turned the music up a little more. Nikki glared at the cameras; her dark eyes seemed to piece them as they flickered.

The screens started to crack, and I raised an eyebrow. I looked at Nikki; her lips were in a tight line and her eyes just glancing at the image of Eternal. The crack cackled softly before the whole screen exploded. I sighed. That'd come out of my pay check.

I held my tongue after a moment, I didn't know Nikki but I had heard of her. A misunderstood girl but one you shouldn't mess with. She'd often helped many Sanctuaries, but she wasn't high in authority.

It was silent for a good hour; many questions barked up inside my mind and bubbled on my lips. I cleared my throat casually and began to make conversation, using a low voice; Eternal mustn't know who had captured her just yet.

"You're not the talkative type, are you?" I asked with a grin.

Nikki glanced at me, she looked rather tired. "Silence is golden..."

"Oh," I chuckled.

"Duct tape is silver." She added.

I blinked, I kept my eyes on the road so I wouldn't crash the car to her distractions, she was a confusing one. I tried again. "So; nice weather, eh?"

"Seen better," Nikki murmured.

"True," I agreed quickly. I changed subject. "So, what are your interests?"

"Interests..." She echoed.

I nodded. "What do you like to do?"

Nikki beamed at me, she seemed eager to talk. "I like poetry for one, such a beautiful way of writing. It expresses people, you know?"

"No," I disagreed suddenly; I didn't like poetry that much. It bored me.

"It's beautiful," She repeated. "I write poems occasionally, maybe I'll show one to you."

I nodded. "Maybe,"

"I like other things, too," Nikki piped up. I was glad to get her talking.

"And what would that be?"

"I like poetry, long walks on the beach, and poking dead things with sticks," She smiled and peered out the window at a flock of sheep. Ew, sheep.

"That's nice," I commented.

"Dead things often twitch as a reaction to being poked, did you know that?"

"Is that a true fact?" I doubted it.

"I'm actually unsure," She giggled. "But I do know some real facts, would you like to know?"

"Who doesn't want to know facts about dead people," I smirked.

"No American has ever actually died of _old age_ since 1951," Nikki exclaimed. "The government eliminated that classification on death certificates."

_...What?_

"At least one place in India does not bury their dead bodies," Nikki continued. "They simply leave the corpses out to get consumed by vultures."

"...Where in the Lord's name have you heard of all this?" I asked.

"I have more," Nikki giggled. "Eighty percent of people who die in the United States die inside of a hospital."

I sighed, switching gears. "That's very interesting,"

"Queen Victoria insisted that she be buried with the bathrobe of her long-dead husband, Price Albert. She also took a plaster cast of Albert's hand with her to the grave," Nikki shook her head, as if in negative admiration. "More people die of suicide in New York than are murdered there."

"What is it with you, Americans and death?" I asked stubbornly.

She shrugged. "True shit,"

It was then silent, and I was a tiny bit thankful, until it got boring. Nikki didn't talk again, each time I made conversation; she'd change onto an entirely different topic then give up completely. I understood what she meant when she implied that silence is golden.

"STOP THE CAR!" Eternal screeched over the music.

I jumped to her voice; I turned the 50's music down a notch and spoke into a small microphone which automatically changed my voice. "It's also known as a van, my dear."

"Stop," She yelled again, I heard hammering of fists on metal. I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Maybe we should pull over," Nikki suggested.

"Who's that?" Eternal yelled. "There are two of you? Who are you?"

"Eternal Scene," I yelled into the microphone. "You're under arrest, anything you say can and will be held against you."

"Oh," She banged once on the metal. "Caelan!"

"Huh?" I said.

Nikki blurted out laughing. "Ah, that's a good one."

"I don't get it," I admitted.

Nikki smirked. "You said that anything she says can and will be held against her,"

"And?"

"...She said Caelan," Nikki murmured. "It's pretty cute."

"What's cute?" Eternal yelled. "Who are you?"

"Scene," I sighed. "Wait until we get into the prison."

"Prison?" Nikki and Eternal said as one, Eternal's voice being much more muffled though.

"I'm not meant to be going to prison!" Eternal said. "A hospital instead or something!"

"No, definetly prison," I answered, sadly.

There was a pause. "But..."

"You can't say you haven't done anything wrong," I muttered. "God bless you."

"But I haven't-" Eternal began.

Nikki cut her off. "Adrasdos, I think we should revise over this. Prison may not be the best place for her."

"And what place is?" I challenged.

"Wait," Eternal gasped. "Adrasdos Dark? I haven't seen you in years!"

"You saw me earlier today,"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't," Eternal sang.

"YES YOU FUCKING DID!" I screeched as I went over a speed bump. I heard a loud clash and a pained murmur of _owww..._

"Adrasdos," Nikki growled. "Please!"

"You don't know how much trouble she has caused!" I belted out. "I'll be surprised if they don't put her in the chair straight away."

"What kind of road trip is this?" Eternal mumbled.

"One which will be your last," I said. I couldn't hide the sadness in my voice, though. Eternal didn't realize how innocent she actually was. Nikki knew, but she didn't know one hint of what secret I did. Eternal, by now she knew. Caelan would know, but Pleasant, Valkyrie and Fletcher didn't. Not yet anyway.

Hopefully; if I tell them in time, it'll save Eternal's skin.


	14. Last Breath

Eternal's POV

I slid down the metal wall of the van, it was a little bumpy so it hurt when my head made contact with the metal; but I didn't mind.

I slid down until I was seated on my knees, I felt myself fall forward as my hands lashed out in front of me, I collapsed, banging my head on the floor of the van. I shivered violently, freezing. The handcuffs were ice cold against my skin and it didn't help one bit.

I felt tears prick my eyes, I'd been betrayed. They shed uselessly down my cheeks like unwanted favours. I didn't move to brush them away, to get rid of the evidence that I was breaking down. There was no use continuing, this wasn't me. I was a different person to the one I had become.

Thanks to the devil herself.

She chuckled, she was still inside of me, and she enjoyed every moment of this. I was finally snapping, after years of being hidden by her shadow, the love that had once coursed through my veins from the dark-haired youth of a Vampire had brought me out of her shell. I stood out from her.

I had been kind-hearted and loving; but also vulnerable. This is where she had struck down with her grasp on my mind, turning me loopy just like she had first time. There was no turning back now, I was either a goner or a madwoman.

I'd been betrayed before, but from Caelan I hadn't expected. He promised me a hospital, and both I and he knew that's where I would be helped. But a prison would make things much, much worse.

_Enjoying yourself?_ She asked. Darquesse.

"Why don't you leave me alone?" I growled, my voice shaky. It sounded almost threatening to Darquesse.

_I've enjoyed this ride, but I guess it's time to move on. This time I'll go for a more subtle victim, not one like you. Too much trouble, I had to go through much to be able to keep you this long. Killing is my aim and goal, but not a daily thing. I kill who I have to, not who I want. You have made this a struggle._

"Why me?" I asked.

_No one else better at the time,_ Darquesse admitted. _Your parents had just died, you were in shock. Nothing better to do then to end it here or now._

"I don't want this..." I gasped out.

_Oh, but I do. If you die, I can freely move onto another soul. Its within my power._

"What did you mean by a... subtle victim?" I asked.

Darquesse laughed. _A goodie._

"Goodie?" I croaked.

_I think you know who I'm talking about... strong powers and a good heart of will._

"Pleasant," I guessed.

_No. Keep going._

"Fletcher?" _No._ "Tanith?"_ Another guess._

Then it hit.

My eyes tightened. "You wouldn't..."

_Oh, but I would._

"She's innocent!"

_And you weren't? Don't kid yourself, you may of been a rebel during that time but you weren't exactly the black hearted of the lot._

"You can't go for her, she's a saviour!" I yelled.

_That's the point. No one expects me to just go straight for her, in fact hardly anyone actually knows of my existence. I doubt Cain herself knows._

"I swear if you..."

_What was that?_

"Don't you even dare!"

_I'm done with you._

"No!"

_Goodbye, Eternal._

I opened my mouth to scream but the breath was rushed out of me, my heart thudded in my ears, the pace slowing. My skin turned to ice and my eyes darted straight out, losing their beautiful emerald shine and turning into the dullest of greys. The breath gasped out of me, until I had reached my last one...


	15. Different

We got home, I and Fletcher. I knew Fletcher still felt a little sick but I'd do anything spend at least the remainder of the day with him, even if it was in the presence of my overly pregnant mother and my overreacting and protect father.

"Do you have a spare toothbrush?" Fletcher asked me as scrambled under the doormat for the spare key.

I nodded and I began unlocking the door. "Check the cabinet in the upstairs bathroom. Do you want something to eat?"

Fletcher shuddered. "No, not yet, let me brush my teeth then wait an hour or two."

I didn't reply; I felt a little awkward with what happened earlier today. I led the way in and let Fletcher brush his way past me to the stairs. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a few biscuits from the jar. I then sat myself in the living room and waited for Fletcher to return.

As I waited, I noticed that my parents had left me a note. I reached over to pick it up.

Fletcher popped up besides me, startling me.

"Christ Fletcher," I sighed, still reaching for the note.

"What?" He smirked, back to his old self. "Did I scare you?"

"No one scares Cain," I muttered and held the note to my face.

_Stephanie,_ I read. _Your mothers been rushed to hospital, we think the baby is coming. By the time we get back, you'll hopefully have a new brother or sister. Won't be too long, Aunt Beryl's number is on the side if you want to get a lift to the hospital with her. If not, wait for us and watch a movie with Fletcher or something. Love Daddy._

I placed the note down and tapped the space on the settee next to me, Fletcher placed himself down and wrapped a reassuring arm round me. "What's it about?"

"My mother's in labour," I said. "I think."

"Want me to teleport us over there?" He asked.

I shook my head. "How would be explain if we just appeared in the warden?"

"...Taxi?" Fletcher asked with a small grin, I couldn't help smiling back. I snuggled closer to him.

Fletcher pressed his lips to my forehead. "You'll have a new baby sister or brother soon, it'll be awesome."

"I know," I said.

"You'll get to have more time off to bond with him or her, you know?" Fletcher mumbled. "Skulduggery can't stop that."

"He shouldn't be able stop our time together either," I argued.

Fletcher sighed. "Retirement?"

"I'm not retiring, Fletch!" I almost hissed, he'd brought on this topic more than once before.

"I was just saying..." He said, but trailed off. An awkward silence then enveloped us, and I didn't like it. I reached up, placing my hand on Fletcher's cheek. I pulled his lips to mine, mashing them together. He groaned but kissed me back feverishly. He had once told me that kissing me was addictive and that every now and then he needed another to stop him from going insane.

As we kissed, my eyes fluttered shut as well as his did, I began to think of the future. Soon, hopefully, we'd be a married couple, living together somewhere, I hoped that by then I was old enough to inherit Gordon's mansion.

After a moment, Fletcher pulled away, gazing into my eyes. "What are you thinking about?"

"Us?" I said rhetorically.

He chuckled. "Well, what about us?"

I shrugged gently. "I'm thinking about our future."

"Oh," He said, then he repeated it. "Oh."

I smiled shyly, which was unlike me. "Yeah..."

"After we're married?" He guessed; I nodded.

"Aha," I sang out softly.

"Do you think we'll have kids?"

I blinked at his sudden outburst, he had the goofiest smile on his face but his eyes lit up with hope. Hope for what? I answered after the long pause. "That's a touchy subject."

"But will we or won't we?" He asked, impatient.

I shrugged again. "Maybe, depends."

"On what?"

I smirked a little. "Whether there is time."

"We'll have plenty of time," Fletcher reassured me. "We're having at least three months of honeymooning."

"Where will we be going for that?" I asked, curious.

He laughed. "It's a secret."

"Tell me," I urged.

He shook his head. "Nope, a secret."

"You're unfair," I moaned.

"I know," He leaned forward and whispered in my ear. "I love you, and if we got married sooner... the quicker you'll know."

I felt my heart rate quicken as his breath fanned across my face, he nudged my hair aside with his face, tilting my head slightly. "N-not yet, Fletch."

He smirked against my skin. "Please?"

"N-no," I stuttered, but I was speechless as he suddenly ran his tongue along my ear. It made me shudder, but in a good way. His hands found mine as he slowly wrapped them around his neck. He leaned onto me, making me fall back onto the settee. He came with me, and lay atop of my body. He moved his lips against mine so softly, the whispers of our kisses filling my mind; the smell of his minty breath and luscious skin intoxicating me, the faint smell of hair gel rested at the back of my mind; I'd grown much used to the smell now.

I ran my hand through the spikes in his hair, he moved down, planting kisses all along my neck. I gasped, breathless within seconds as his hands slowly moved down my arm and to my waist. In a fluid movement, he had my jacket off; he lowered me back down, keeping his lips to mine.

"Valkyrie," He whispered against me. I wanted to reply, to tell him I loved him but I couldn't find my voice as his hands trailed down my body, I felt fragile, vulnerable, but I trusted him. His hands slowly crept down to my thighs; I kicked off my boots as he kicked off his shoes. My own hands continued to run through his hair, down his back, along his broad shoulders and down his strong arms. His working-out thing was really working miracles.

Our lips continued to move in synchronisation, our breathing ragged. My hands continued to move down his body, his own rubbed the back of my thighs, close to my bottom. I ran my hands down his chest, under his shirt then back up. I felt his chest ripple as I ran my hands, he shuddered softly, and I pulled my hands back out. They fluttered up shyly to undo the buttons of his shirt; he helped me then softly shrugged the shirt off. His muscles flexed as he leaned down to meet me once more, he kissed my lips, up my cheek then down my jaw line all the way to the neck. I felt in heaven.

As I moved my hands against his skin, he continued to shudder. I barely noticed as his placed on hand on my bum and the other on my thigh, he hitched my leg round his waist, attempting to tangle himself with me in any possible way.

Our soft kisses turned urgent, more potent. I felt him clutch my body to us, tightening his strong hold. His arm was now wrapped round my waist, pulling me to him as his other was on the settee, holding him up. I wrapped my arms back round his neck as he pulled us up into a sitting position. I tumbled backwards as he stood up swiftly, but he picked me up in his arms and carried me up the stairs.

We crashed into my bedroom, our lips never leaving each others. Fletcher pushed me down on the bed then vanished, he appeared two seconds later with his shirt, he threw it across the room and closed the door; he also locked it. He made his way over to me at a fast walk, he collapsed down on the bed, pulling me over him. I kissed him tenderly, adoringly.

By now, I knew he wanted me as much as I wanted him, I could feel every moment of his body as well as the temperature of him rising at astonishing speed. I felt much too warm in my clothes, and I didn't appreciate him wearing those thick jeans either...

"V-Val," He stuttered round my lips.

I pulled back to look down at him, waiting. But he just shook his head and pulled his lips back to mine. Suddenly, in a flawless movement, he had my shirt off. Now it was both of us topless, my own little bit of fabric that took it's place as a bra stood in Fletcher's way. But he didn't move it like I expected him to, then again; Fletcher was completely different.

I felt Fletcher place his hand on my back, I moved up and off the bed, pulling him with me. He clutched to me and sandwhiched me tightly between him and the wall. My hands reached downwards to Fletcher's belt. I struggled to untie it, and by the time Fletcher figured out what I was trying to do; he reached below and grabbed my hands, stopping them.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Valkyrie?" He asked.

I nodded, whispering. "I want you."

"I want you, too," He said.

I moved my lips back to his, trying to, again, untie his belt. He groaned, shifting his body slightly away from me so that he was a little hunched but at my eye-level.

"Just think about it for a second, please," He almost begged. I looked at him, a little confused.

"Don't you want to...?" I said slowly... trying to say the words but they didn't come out.

He nodded. "Greatly; but you aren't ready. _We_ aren't ready."

"Am I pressuring you again?" I asked.

Fletcher sighed. "I don't to do something that you may regret later, I'd rather have us both completely sure before rushing into anything."

"Is that a no then?"

He shook his head. "No, it's not a no. I just need time."

"I guess..." I muttered as he handed me my shirt. I pulled it on and he retrieved his own.

"Shall we go watch a movie?" He asked, I simply just nodded, taking his hand.

This day was really different than I'd expected...


	16. Electricity

Eternal's POV

I was yanked from the van, I didn't know how much time had passed or how I was even still here. Two large cleavers had grabbed either side of me, yanking me by my arms. I tried to keep up but my feet scraped against the ground, my body often collapsing, I was like a ragdoll.

I was pulled through a courtyard, large, spiked fences put up miles out into a large circle, two grey buildings were in the area, and the rest of the place was taken up by a small field, a basketball field and a few benches. Prisoners sat all around, the sane ones anyway. Many eyes were laid on me as I was dragged, the sand at my feet scorched through my clothing.

I couldn't hear or even feel the pulse of my heart beating, I couldn't feel anything except the steel grip of the Cleaver's arms. My body felt cold despite the heat that scorched round me. My eyesight turned blurry and I began blacking out; I didn't know how long I was going for without breath, but I knew Darquesse was laughing.

I was led into a dark room; a few light bulbs were lit round the small room, a single chair stood in the middle. I was pulled, strapped and tightened into the chair. It didn't matter if I was executed now anyway, I'd die soon enough.

I could make out Adrasdos in front of me, reading something allowed. Her voice much too muffled to even begin to understand. I hung my head low as they tightened more straps round my body. I heard a man yell, and Adrasdos turn her body the opposite way. Did she want to watch my death or not?

There were other people around me, and I could just tell by the little flashes that made me increasingly dizzy that they held cameras. My death would make big news.

I felt the straps heat up the slightest, and as the bolt of electricity surged through the straps and into my body, I let out one of the loudest screams I'd ever done.

My ears popped painfully as my gurgle continued, I now felt my heart beating faster and faster, the blood rushing round my body. My skin felt hot, but I shivered. The electricity continued coming, stronger and stronger. Each time I let out a devastating cry, my bones cackled and my skin hissed.

Smoke blew from my hair as it stood on ends, my eyes were wide and my vision was just a bright light. My teeth clenched together so hard I felt they would crack and break off in any moment. The scar on my face tingled then stung as if a great fire had caught to it. I felt tears stream down my cheeks, failing to put the fire out.

This resulted in things becoming much worse.

I shuddered, cried, and screamed as the torture continued, I just wanted to end it here and now. I heard the devil laughing, all my crimes had now paid off. I was getting my dessert.

_Such a shame... _Darquesse giggled.

And those were the last words I heard.

My body went limp and I slumped forward, blood trickled down my lips as the blackness took my eyes. My heart took it's last beat, my eyes lost their shine.

And all I could think about was Caelan.

_Caelan,_ I thought. Myself. Me. Darquesse was gone from me forever. _I love you..._

Then it was just blank...


	17. The Last Author's Note

**That's the end to another story... sorry about the cliff-hanger.**

**Um... I don't know whether you'll be mad at me or not but I have good news and bad news.**

**The good news is that I will be updating my earlier stories, just spell-checking and what not nothing major. Maybe some editing.**

**I will also be doing another story but it will not have anything to do with The Chronicles, I will let you in for further details soon.**

**The bad news is that The Chronicles of Cain are put on hold for a while. Just to give me time for a break, to edit, to plan... and also for some school work. Sadly.**

**I'm really sorry but I promise, I promise you I will make it up to you.**

**In fact, in the next Chronicles, which will be back on track soon, I will be submitting a wedding inside. A mystery wedding.**

**Feel free to review, submit ideas but don't ask whether Eternal is dead, or where is Caelan, what happened later that day, did Valkyrie's parents have a child?**

**You'll find out about all that next time, just a little patience and it'll be worth your while.**

**I'd like to thank you all for reading, reviewing and favouriting my story, the good comments have really boosted me up these past few months and though I've gone through some tough times recently, posting these stories just makes me feel more happy about myself, and it's really good seeing people have positive reviews on my stories.**

**I'd like to thank all the recent reviewers that I have been close friends with, such as TheDiscoMonster, Adrasdos Dark, Rubaline Shadows, Blonde Insanity, Reia Kellyn, Tariana Grace, Violet Nymph, and many, many more.**

**I'd like to thank you all, especially Adrasdos, Monster and Rubaline. You guys have especially helped me the most.**

**Oh, and just a shout out. Me and Rubaline Shadows are currently into a Facebook marriage, happy, happy times! Hehehe.**

**Okay, I hope you're not too mad at me. Inbox me, comment, ask for my email, Facebook, anything like that... and don't forget to review, okay? That's what gets you noticed, annoying me to death with your beautiful words.**

**I'm joking, of course.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this story, I did enjoy writing it and I think it's one of the best so far.**

**Thank you.**


End file.
